Sem você
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Depois da partida de Yukina quem poderia ajudar Kuwabara a ir em frente? Como não sou muito boa em resumos, acho melhor ler a fic... Meu primeiro Kuwabara e Keiko.


Como sempre... YYH naum me pertence (pq eu tenho que ficar lembrando disso?)

Sem voce

Kuwabara olhou preocupado para Yukina que o puxava pela mão, pensando no que a koorime podia querer chamando-o para conversar em particular e com aquela expressão tão séria. Será que havia finalmente percebido que ele a amava? Será que ela gostava dele? Será que ela...

— Kazuma, eu queria falar com você para dizer que eu... vou embora. Vou voltar pra terra das geleiras...

... ia embora? Mas...

— Como? Você vai embora, Yukina?— disse Kuwabara que, se não soubesse que Yukina absolutamente não tinha senso de humor, acharia que a koorime estava brincando.

— Eu sinto muito, Kazuma. Eu não queria ir... de verdade. Mas as outras mulheres do gelo precisam de mim... Vou sentir falta dos meus amigos aqui, do templo, da Mestra e... de você, mais do que tudo. — completou Yukina, corando.— Kazuma... eu gosto de você...

Kuwabara quase caiu de cara no chão. Como ela podia falar isso agora? Como ela nunca havia falado nada depois de todas às vezes que ele havia se declarado. Será que ela nunca tinha sido capaz de perceber que ele babava por ela?

— Mas por que Yukina? Por que você nunca me disse nada?

— Para não tornar tudo mais difícil, Kazuma.— Começou ela, evitando olhar Kuwabara nos olhos.— Você sabe que as mulheres do gelo não podem se envolver profundamente com outros homens. Não fisicamente.

— Yukina, eu teria entendido... Por que? Eu te amo, Yukina... Você não pode ir embora.— disse deseperado, ajoelhando-se para olha-la nos olhos.

A koorime olhou pro lado. Não queria ter de encarar toda a mágoa no olhar de Kazuma. Kuwabara segurou no queixo da menina com delicadeza fazendo-a olhar para ele. Ambos os rostos se aproximaram e os lábios se tocaram num primeiro beijo.

Um beijo extremamente tímido, de lábios fechados, é verdade. Mas um beijo que Kuwabara lembraria por muito, muito tempo.

— Adeus, Kazuma. Espero que você seja feliz.— sussurrou Yukina, com os olhos vermelhos. Kuwabara olhou atônito enquanto ela se afastava. Baixou o olhar para o chão e se deu conta de que estava salpicado de pedras preciosas.

— Lágrimas de koorime.— disse baixinho.

xXx

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde aquela conversa com Yukina. Há duas semanas havia descoberto e perdido a garota que mais amava, há duas semana Yukina partira para sempre para um lugar onde ele nunca poderia alcança-la, há duas semanas Kazuma não saía de casa. Duas semanas... Mas por que pareciam anos?

Todos os amigos de Kuwabara haviam vindo atrás dele, mas nenhum havia conseguido tira-lo de seu devaneio.

— Kazuma, assim não dá.— dizia Shizuru, exaperada.— Você precisa sair de casa um pouco. Você ainda não morreu, sabia?

— Que seja. Eu não me importo.— resmungou, indiferente.

— Eu perguntei alguma coisa? Eu não quero saber se você se importa ou não. Eu só quero que você saia de casa.

Kuwabara conhecia a irmã bem o bastante para saber que tinha duas opções: levantar e sair de casa ou sair jogado pela janela. Levantou-se de má vontade e caminhou em direção à porta. Pra que sair? Não iria melhorar em nada seu estado de espírito, fora que ele odiava caminhadas e não tinha a menor idéia de para onde ir.

Seus pés o conduziram lentamente para o parque da cidade. Andava devagar observando a paisagem que ainda parecia absolutamente cinza e sem graça.

Foi quando esbarrou na única coisa à sua volta que parecia ter cor. Uma garota, olhos castanhos, cabelos curtos da mesma cor e o sorriso mais doce que Kuwabara já vira. Era Keiko Yukimura.

—Kuwabara! Que bom te ver fora de casa! Soube do que aconteceu com a Yukina... Fiquei preocupada... Queria ter ido te visitar, mas não tive tempo esses dias...

Kazuma sorriu em resposta.

— Não precisava se preocupar Keiko-chan. Eu estou bem... É sério.— acrescentou vendo o olhar desconfiado da menina. — Muita gente foi em casa nessas duas semanas. Mas não têm razão para se preocupar... Eu vou ficar bem... O Kurama já veio me ver, O Yusuke... O que foi Keiko? — disse vendo a expressão anuviada da garota.

— Ahm.... nada.— disse se recompondo.— É que eu e o Yusuke... terminamos.

— Por que? Eu sinto muito.

— Eu não. O Yusuke e eu queremos coisas diferentes. E eu não agüento ver ele lutando, mais. E eu sei que ele não vai parar. Mas eu ainda gosto muito do Yusuke, por isso ainda fico meio chateada em falar nele.

—Quer dar uma volta?—perguntou determinado a fazer Keiko esquecer o assunto.

— Claro. Por que não?

Caminharam durante longo tempo, conversando, rindo, esquecendo... Kuwabara estava apreciando cada segundo da companhia da garota. Há quanto tempo não se divertia assim... O sol se punha quando pararam cansados. Sentaram em um banco do parque e se entreolharam.

Como Keiko ficava linda sob a luz do sol! Parecia tão maravilhosa... Os olhos castanhos o fitavam fixamente com um brilho diferente...

Como Kuwabara havia mudado! Keiko se surpreendera por nunca haver percebido o quanto ele era bonito. Os cabelos, sem o antigo topete caíam displicentemente sobre os olhos, agora tão mais expressivos! Como ela nunca o havia notado?

As duas mão se encostaram de repente. Os dois não puderam evitar de se sentir como se estivesse presos em um filme romântico clichê e meloso: sentados em um banco as mãos se tocando, observando juntos o pôr-do-sol...

Por mais clichê que fosse a situação, quando olharam um para o outro, os dois sabiam que aquela era uma oportunidade que podiam aproveitar ou deixar passar. Os olhares não deixavam qualquer dúvida: os braços dela se envolveram no pescoço dele, os lábios se cobriram e se abriram devagar deixando passar as línguas ávidas que travavam uma luta por espaço na boca um do outro. E Kuwabara descobriu o que significava aquele estranho brilho nos olhos da garota: desejo puro e simples.

Não sabiam mais o que estavam fazendo... Talvez apenas se deixando envolver pelo momento, talvez começando uma coisa nova... Quem sabe... Era algo que se preocupariam mais tarde... Agora só queriam aprofundar cada vez mais aquele beijo.

Era verdade que não se amavam... Pelo menos não ainda. Os pensamentos de Keiko ainda estavam em Yusuke e Kuwabara ainda não esquecera de Yukina. Mas o que haviam conseguido com o amor que as pessoas tanto idolatravam? Nada além de mágoa, saudades e lembranças...

Agora eram apenas dois amigos consolando um ao outro... E por que não? Havia algo errado nisso?

FIM

N/A: minha primeira (na verdade segunda) tentativa de fazer qualquer coisa com esse casal... gostei muito deles juntos... achei bonitinho, mas ando meio incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa com eles... Entendam essa fic como um teste, eu ainda estou meio que me acostumando com eles... podem esperar que depois vêm fics melhores... Faye, aquela fic deles que vc revisou eu estou revendo e tentando ao máximo seguir seu conselho... Valeu!

Bjus

Lyra


End file.
